


i'll never forget

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, cute gift, it stared as a confession i swear, it's changbin's birthday, it's kind of cute ngl, minho didn't really forget changbin's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho was being distant. It seemed like he forgot Changbin's birthday. "I'm sure he knows, hyung." Felix nudged Changbin's shoulder while the rapper stared at Minho.Changbin sighed. He had hoped Minho would remember when his birthday was.♡♡♡Minho seemed to forget it's Changbin's birthday. Does he really?WARNING!! Sex I guess
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	i'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S CHANGBIN'S BIRTHDAY!!!! I HOPE HE HAS THE BEST 21ST BIRTHDAY WITH THE MOST PERFECT CAKE

Minho was being distant. It seemed like he forgot Changbin's birthday. "I'm sure he knows, hyung." Felix nudged Changbin's shoulder while the rapper stared at Minho. "It's fine. I just thought we were friends. I know his birthday is 25 October." The rapper said as the younger chuckled, leaving the older alone. Changbin sighed. He had hoped Minho would remember when his birthday was. He didn't forget Hyunjin's in March, so why only him? 

Changbin was alone in his room when everyone walked inside. Except Minho, which didn't surprise the rapper. They were holding his birthday cake, singing to him while place the treat on his desk. Normally they would do this at midnight, but the night before everyone went to sleep early. "Do a wish hyung!" Seungmin clapped his hands, looking excited the same way a puppy would. 

Changbin closed his eyes. He wanted Minho to remember his birthday and see him as any other friend. He blew out the candles while his friends screamed. They eventually left. 

As Changbin thought he would be alone again, enjoying his cake, the door opened. It was Minho. "Are you here to annoy me hyung? Because I'm not in the mood." Changbin sighed as Minho chuckled. "I'm here to give you my birthday gift." The dancer said, confusing the rapper. He didn't forget. 

"I didn't forget, Changbin. I'm not stupid." Minho laughed, standing in front of Changbin who was sitting down. "I... I can't believe you made me think you did." The rapper said. He tried to be mad, as he actually was, but instead he pouted. "Where is my gift hyung?" Changbin asked, noticing Minho wasn't even holding anything. 

"Close your eyes first." Changbin rolled his eyes though closed her eyes. He was anxious, he didn't really know what to expect. It seemed like an eternity until Changbin felt soft lips against his. Was Minho kissing him? The rapper opened his eyes, pushing the other away. 

"I-I'm sorry... I knew you would hate this, but I just wanted to do this. This may sound weird but I've liked you for quite a long time. I just hoped you feel the same way which is why I'm confessing to you right now." Minho explained, leaving Changbin in shock. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what he wanted. 

So he pulled the other closer, placing his hands on his cheeks before pressing their lips together again. Minho smiled against Changbin's lips, carefully straddling his hips. "This is the best birthday present I ever got." The rapper smiled, while they caught back their breath. "This is only the beginning." Minho said, Changbin chuckled while kissing the dancer again. 

They soon ended up on Changbin's bed while Minho hovered over the rapper. "Are we actually going to do this?" Minho asked as he constantly felt drawn to Changbin's lips, kissing him. "Only if it means waking up next you, kissing you whenever I want." The rapper said as the other chuckled, moving his lips towards the younger's neck. 

"I've dreamt about this for so long." Minho said, feeling Changbin's hands on his back. "It's real now, hyung " The younger said, his hands made their way under the older's shirt. Minho slightly shivered while marking Changbin. He wanted their friends to see Changbin was his. Minho kissed Changbin again, parting his lips as the other mimicked him. The older explored the other's mouth while the younger tugged on his shirt. They disconnected from their kiss so Changbin could take off Minho's shirt. 

"Wait..." Minho suddenly realised Changbin never told him he liked him too. What if he sees this as an opportunity to sleep together. " Are you okay? We don't have to do this, hyung." Changbin said, reaching for Minho's cheek. "I just need to know what will happen afterwards." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, pulling the other closer to kiss him softly. "I want to wake up next you every morning. I want to take you out on dates and show everyone how lucky I am to be with you." Changbin said as Minho smiled. "I really like you, hyung. I don't want to hurt you." The younger said as the older nodded, kissing the other again. 

Slowly they undressed each other, only keeping their boxers on. "You're so pretty, hyung." Changbin whispered, smiling when he noticed Minho was blushing a soft pink. He never thought he would hear those words from the rapper without it being teasing. The older stared at the younger, admiring his body. He loved how broad the younger got every day. "You're staring." Changbin chuckled as Minho looked at him, eyes locked. "It's not my fault you're so perfect." Minho bluntly sais as Changbin rolled his eyes, though he was blushing as well. 

"So are we just going to stare at each other?" The younger asked as the older smirked, before he pressed kisses against the younger's chest. "I just like it slow." The dancer said, letting his tongue playing with the other's nipple. "Hyung... I'm sensitive there." The rapper whined, his hands on the other's waist. Though he enjoyed it and the dancer knew. The younger moved his hands up, so he could play with the younger's nipples as well. Minho moved his lips down eventually, ending at the waistband. 

Changbin's breath hitched with Minho chuckling against his boxers. He kissed the outline of the younger's dick, while the other traced his hand through the older's hair. "You just enjoy teasing me, hyung." Changbin whimpered as Minho eventually pulled down the younger's boxers. He has seen the rapper naked before but never like this, never hard. 

"Yeah... You're so perfect." Minho licked his lips, staring right through Changbin's eyes. "Now let me make the birthday boy feel good." The older said, lapping his tongue around the head of the younger's cock. He slowly went down as the rapper pushed him down carefully. Changbin's breathing was irregular, Minho never unlocked their eyes. 

"H-Hyung... I've always loved your lips." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, sending vibrations throughout the younger's member. The older bobbed his head, letting the other guide his speed. The younger's moans were getting louder. The dancer knew he was reaching his climax, when the rapper's grip on the other's hair tightened. "Hyung... Pl-Please." The younger whined as the older used his hand with his lips, until he felt the other's load inside his mouth. 

Changbin already looked like a mess. "That was... You're amazing." Changbin breathed out as Minho chuckled, pulling away with a pop. "Hmm... I need you to cum again though." Minho smiled, feeling Changbin's hands on his ass. The older was a little nervous. He never expected he would end up having sex with the younger. He did dream about it. 

Changbin pulled down Minho's boxers. He smiled as he made the other hard. "Bin. Please just..." The older watched how the younger took the lube out of his nightstand. "Have you played with your ass before?" Changbin asked, coatimg his fingers with the lube. He didn't want to hurt Minho. "Yes... L-Last night I needed some courage so I used my dildo." Minho whispered as Changbin smirked. He would have loved to see that. 

"Thought about you fucking me instead." The older bit his lip when the other massaged his rim, before pressing the tip of his finger. "Want my cock deep inside you then, hyung? You want to know how good I feel." The rapper entered his finger completely, moving inside until he could git a second finger. "More... I-I need more." The dancer was biting his lip, he enjoyed having the younger's finger inside of him. 

So Changbin listened and eventually inserted a third digit, pulling his fingers out once he thought Minho was ready. 

Changbin flipped them around, bringing Minho's legs over his shoulders. "I don't have a condom..." "S'Okay. I want to feel you, Bin." Minho said as Changbin nodded, pressing their lips together. The younger made sure to slick his member, not wanting to hurt the other, before letting the tip brush against the older's puckered hole. The dancer squeezed the other's hand, giving him the okay to slowly enter inside him. Their kiss became sloppy when the rappers pushed the tip of his cock inside the older. Minho closed his eyes. Although it hurt, he trusted Changbin and knew the pain would soon become pleasure. "Bin, just... Please push it in already." Minho yelled as Changbin chuckled, realising the others would definitely hear. 

So the younger pushed his whole length inside the other, feeling the walls clench around his member. "Can you relax for me, Min?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, never letting go off the younger's hand. Soon, Minho squeezed Changbin's hand, he wanted him to move. "Let me know when I'm hurting you." Changbin said as Minho nodded, smiling as the other started to move. He slowly fastened his pace and eventually hit the older's prostate. 

"Pl-Please, like that. Make me yours." Minho said as Changbin nodded, leaning in to kiss and mark the older's neck. The dancer moaned louder each time the other hit his prostate. There was no doubt their friends would hear them. "So much better..." Minho mumbled as Changbin kissed him again. 

The older's cock was leaking until the younger fucked him harder as he came on his stomach. The younger was getting close as well, fastening his pace again. "Please... Don't pull out." Minho said as Changbin nodded. Soon he built up his orgasm, he came inside the older. 

"Did I hurt you, hyung?" Changbin asked as he pulled out, Minho chuckled and shook his head. "You were perfect. I love you." Minho said as Changbin smiled, softly kissing the older who smiled against the other's lips. "I love you, hyung. I'll never forget this birthday." Changbin chuckled, getting up from the bed. 

"I'll put a bath ready." The younger said, leaving the bedroom to fill up the tub with water and enough foam. He sighed happily at the thought of what happened. Changbin walked back inside his room, picking up Minho who wasn't really able to move a lot, so they could take a bath. 

The next morning, they woke up next to each other, sharing soft kisses and bright smiles before getting up. Even with the others having a disgusted look on their faces, nothing stopped them from being over the moon.


End file.
